


Nothing Risqué, Nothing Gained.

by katerzzz



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerzzz/pseuds/katerzzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circa September 2005. Melanie Herzog is the German-born wife of British actor Benedict Cumberbatch. They've been married for little over a year, and they've come to the mutual decision to start a family. But what Ben didn't expect was the way his wife would go about conceiving their first child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Risqué, Nothing Gained.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyEsquire/gifts).



> Right, this is my first bit of 'proper' smut, after being nagged for the past three months by my RL friend amyesquire (who also kindly uploaded a Hiddleston fic of mine). So it is to her that I honour this piece, for bringing me out of my smut shell.  
> Hopefully it isn't too disastrous....she told me it was good and this girl knows her smut. If you like, I'll be more than happy to upload some more Benedict/Melanie stuff (fluff, smut (?), angst, whatever! I have it all!) Let me know!

She'd often been called the modern day Marlene Dietrich by both German, American and other international press. And you could see why; never-ending legs followed by generous hips, a nipped in waist, C-cup breasts and shoulders which weren't too broad. Her face was timeless with large, sultry chartreuse eyes and broad, curving cheekbones which added to her exotic appearance. But Melanie Herzog concentrated on what she knew her husband enjoyed most about her face; her plump lips had been enhanced with a splash of scarlet lipstick, which the hotblooded European actress knew would be left all over her husband's pale body by the time they'd finished with one another.  
She replaced the lid of her lipstick and ran a smooth hand down her body; she wore a chiffon babydoll. Black. Contrasting with her porcelain skin. She smiled to herself; another thing that her insatiable husband appreciated about her was the soft, smooth skin of her neck and stomach and legs and arms.   
But she decided that she would tease her husband by wearing her garter and stockings, with a pair of black heels. Just to make him even more ravenous.  
She turned to take one last look at herself in the mirror, doing a little twirl so the babydoll floated briefly in mid-air for a moment or two.  
They'd been planning to start trying for a baby for a while, though the couple hadn't exactly settled on a date when all forms of contraception would go flying out the window.  
No pun intended.  
So Melanie, being the forward-thinking woman she was, had decided that they might as well start trying tonight. She had had the entire day to prepare herself for it, and Benedict was always better in bed after a day working. He'd be back from filming Amazing Grace at around eight, after the sun had set, so the curtains would be closed and there would be no danger of the fairly elderly neighbours seeing them. Mr and Mrs. Chase were lovely, but they did pry something awful.  
So, for precautionary measures, Mel had pulled the blinds down in the conservatory and in the front living room. She'd dimmed the lights in the dining room and had lit the candles that her in-laws had bought them as a housewarming gift.   
They'd been in this house in SW13, just south of the river, for a little over five months after moving out of their Kensington flat. Melanie had liked it because it felt like London without being as overcrowded as the inner-city was. The clock on Ben's bedside cabinet told her that it was 19:53, and Melanie glanced briefly out of the window to see his black Prius pull up outside, taking in the silhouette of his face from the lights on the dashboard.   
She let the gossamer net fall back in front of her and then made her way out onto the landing, standing by the stairwell, just out of view of the door, and then felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard the key turn in the door.  
"Mel?" She heard her husband call her as he chucked his car keys and coat onto the table in the old Victorian hallway "Mel?"  
"Good evening," Melanie purred and then turned down onto the stairs, descending them in a way that a model might.  
She watched her husband's eyes fix on her and his lips twitch into a smirk as his voice rumbled "Good evening, darling."   
Forever the gentleman, he took her hand and helped her down the last step, kicking off his grubby shoes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, fiddling with the collar of his shirt "Dare I ask what we're doing tonight?"  
Melanie briefly revealed her tongue between her lips "I could say each other."  
"Oooh, you naughty, naughty girl, you."  
"Well, you know what they say," Melanie rubbed her body against his, hearing his purr as she whispered, licking the inside of his ear with her tongue "Nothing risqué, nothing gained."  
"I didn't know they said that," Ben made eyes at her as she stood back and flicked her blonde hair away from her face.   
Putty in his wife's hands, Melanie was able to lead Benedict through the hallway and into the dining room, completely dark except from the lingering daylight in the hallway and the flickering candles.   
Melanie dropped to her knees and looked up at Ben with heavy lidded eyes as she unbuckled his belt and lowered his jeans to the floor, removing his socks at the same time. She then cast her eyes back up to his black boxers, seeing the bulge of his cock beneath. She licked her lips and looked up at him "You've got something I want."  
"Mel...," Ben's voice was throbbing. He wanted her now more than ever. Her hot, feminine body was not justified being in that tiny slip "Mel, please...," he groaned.  
Melanie stood and nodded to the chair "Shall we?"  
She took her husband by the hand again and lowered him into the dining chair. She smiled and winked as he gazed up at her, his neck muscles bulging and his eyes following her as she lowered herself in between his legs.  
With a soft, quick touch, she removed his boxers to reveal a stiff, aching cock.   
She laughed and knelt up, holding onto the side of the chair "I could get used to this."  
She heard him begin to chuckle, before being cut off by a low growl as she gripped him tight, lowering her head and beginning to tease his tip with her tongue and teeth. She then wrapped her lips over him, her head's movements gradually becoming faster and faster and his groans louder and louder.  
She could listen to Ben's gentle groaning for only a few more minutes before looking up at him, her deep eyes and full lips half hidden by the fair which had fallen in front of her face.  
He was sat slumped in the chair, biting his lip "You're a tease, you really are."  
Melanie smiled, using his legs to pull herself back to her full height and then straddling him. She adjusted her position so that her swollen clit was firmly over his cock. She smiled at him, having to grip the lower arm of her husband with one hand whilst the over pushed against his hip as she settled just above him, filling the both of them with warmth and want.   
She moved her manicured hand up to his chest, skilfully undoing the buttons on his shirt whilst he held her at the waist, his long fingers caressing the skin beneath the black chiffon as she moved herself back and forth, the urge to have Ben inside her making Mel more and more agitated.  
She could feel herself getting wetter and warmer, wanting not only him but his baby inside of her. And then, sooner than she had expected, he entered her, filling her with the pleasure and desire that she had been longing.  
"Aaagh!" She sucked in the air through her teeth as she gyrated on him, holding his arm with the same hand whilst the other ran up her body, pulling the chiffon material to reveal her pale, taut stomach, complete with twinkling belly piercing before letting it fall again like so sort of peek-a-boo challenge, and then allowing her to wrap her luxurious curls around the top of her head as she threw her head back and panted again as she got faster and faster.  
"I want your baby," Melanie growled across to him "So, so much." She then gave a little whimper as Ben slid forward on the chair, allowing Melanie the room to wrap her legs around him. He leant forward into her chest, undoing the straps of her babydoll to reveal her pert, awake breasts. She purred quietly with pleasure as he wrapped his tongue around her nipple.   
She then laughed and pushed him away briefly, reaching up and taking his face in her hands, her fingers stroking his cheekbones.  
"I want your baby inside of me," she ran a finger down his nose before Ben reached up and pushed his lips against hers, their tongues exploring one another's mouths as Ben's long hands moved up from her back to her hair, entangling themselves in the blonde mess as his lips still stayed locked with hers.  
She then pulled away quickly and whispered "Upstairs?"  
Ben leant up and licked her ear "Whatever you want, ma'am."  
He then stood up as Mel secured her arms around his naked shoulders as his shirt finally fell to the floor, she was still inside of him, and was groaning all the way back up the stairs and onto their unmade bed. She nearly orgasmed on the stairs as the motion of Ben's strides pushed him deeper and deeper inside of her. How Ben had managed to go for this long without cuming Melanie couldn't imagine, and they nearly collapsed against the wall as they reached the first floor, Melanie discarding of her heels at the top step.  
But they finally reached their bedroom. Melanie, with her hands steady on Ben's chest, held back her screams till the last possible minute as she straddled her exhausted husband.  
She then gasped as Ben gave a final groan, his body snapping as he cumed inside of her. She groaned as her gyrating became slower and more rhythmic, trying to savour the last essence of her husband.  
"Mel..Me..," Ben reached out and took her wrists, kissing the fingers which reached out to tap his chin "Aaargh!" He groaned softly "Oh, fuck, Mel, fuck!"  
"Be...Ben," Melanie whispered his name; her body finally reaching climax. She then let out one long cry and collapsed onto him, allowing their warmth and fluids to pass between each other's legs and the bed sheets, the both of them groaning together.  
An hour later, the two of them had fallen asleep entangled in one another's limbs. Melanie woke up in her husband's embrace, hearing him breathing gently beside her, exhausted from a day's shoot and all that had gone on afterward.  
"Did we do it?" She was surprised to hear him mumble into her hair, feeling his hands tighten across her washboard stomach "Do you think we did it?"  
"We'll have to wait and see," Melanie whispered back, wrapping her hands over his as his head appeared at her shoulder.  
"Because I don't know how many more nights like that I can take," Ben kissed her shoulder and worked his way down her arm "Though I did enjoy it."  
Melanie then smiled to herself.  
And, luckily for Ben, there wouldn't need to be any more nights like it.


End file.
